Indoor pets, such as dogs and cats, sometimes have a favorite location in the house in which to sleep or rest. Sometimes these locations happen to be a soft chair seat, or a bed, or some other location about the house that is undesirable to the occupants of the house to have the pet habitually rest. As a result, many people have provided baskets, beds or other comfortable habitats for their pet, which usually are conveniently located for the pet and which are in a location out of the activity area for the humans in the household. While the prior art dog beds and other similar items are useful, they usually are made from hard material such as wicker or plastic with a soft insert such as a pillow or blanket material. These relatively rigid structures are sometimes inconvenient to handle when being transported in the family car, etc., and these structures usually do not provide a means for the pet to burrow under a layer of material to keep warm. The typical indoor pet frequently becomes used to household temperatures in the range from about b 65.degree. to about 75.degree. F., and exposure to lower outside temperatures on infrequent occasions, especially when the pet is required to sleep in low temperature areas, is likely to cause the pet to become chilled and more susceptible to animal sickness. This condition is more extreme when the animal is older and more susceptible to arthritis and other age oriented illnesses.